Archie and Atlanta see the light
by Brainbean
Summary: songfic, incredibly cheesy but i think it's worth a read :


**Ok, i feel a songfic coming on...**

**anyone seen tangled? FAB movie, highly recommended. I absolutly love the song 'i see the light' and the scene in the movie where it is sung, so beautiful!**

**Anyway, this is my Archie and Atlanta version of "i see the light"**

**disclaimer: no i do't own COTT *cries* i also don't own "i see the light" **

the school dance was never anything Atlanta looked forward too but stupidly, she had let Theresa talk her into going, and now, she was standing here, in a dress and heels no less, looking lost and feeling bored. She surveyed the dance floor. Theresa was dancing with Jay so she wasn't avaliable to talk to. The boys were by the punchbowl, looking cool and trying to attract girls. She shook her head, they weren't avaliable to talk to either. At last she couldn't take it anymore, She stepped out into the fresh evening air, away from the stuffy and perfumed dance hall, slipping off her black stillettos and hooking the heels over her matching clutch. She perched on the stone railing that bordered the balcony, pulling out a hairpin that kept her red hair in its style and regretting letting Theresa talk her into getting her hair done. The balcony was huge and it took her a moment to notice that she was not alone. Archie sat on a stone bench in the shadows, he was facing the dance hall, like she was but hadn't seemed to have noticed her. Atlanta couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked in his suit. He was wearing dark grey pants and a matching waistcoat. The sleeves of his lavender shirt were rolled up and his wine coloured tie was loosened. Atlanta smiled as she recalled the moment that afternoon when Neil arrived home brandishing bags of shopping. Archie had refused to wear the lavender shirt until she had said how good it looked on him. She wasn't lying, he looked stunning, his purple hair combed back and off his face. With a start, Atlanta realised that he was the reason that she agreed to go to the dance in the first place, she wanted to impress him. To show him that she could be beautiful and worth loving. And to tell him that she loved him, a feeling that she was only just beginning to realise.

**all those days, watching from the windows, all those years, outside, looking in. all that time, never even knowing just how blind i've been.**

**Now i'm here, blinking in the starlight, now i'm here, suddenly i see, standing here its oh so clear, i'm where i'm meant to be.**

**And at last i see the light and it's like the fog has lifted, and at last i see the light and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted.**

She studied him and it was as if the surroundings melted away, she could no longer hear the music and chatter coming from inside, he was the only thing she saw, the only thing she wanted to see.

**All at once, everything looks different. Now that i see you**

Archie had been sitting outside for most of the night, regretting being talked into attending the stupid dance. He felt ridiculas in his purple shirt and his formal shoes pinched his feet and were tight around his ankle brace. The only reason he had agreed to come was to see Atlanta, and maybe get to dance with her. But she was inside, enjoying herself like everyone else.

Archie heard a noise beside him and looked to see Atlanta wasn't inside but was in fact hopping down from the balcony railing and instead turning to lean agaist it, head tilted towards the stars.

When he first saw her this evening, he was speechless, she looked stunning in her deep turquoise dress. The v-shaped neckline was embellished with a ruffle, a style so feminine that he was surprised to see Atlanta in it. The dress was tight at the waist before floating down to just above her knees. Her short, red hair was out of its usual spikes, instead it was arranged in loose waves and pinned with a black flower clip. He preffered her usual look of spiky hair and daggy clothes but he liked it that she could dress up and look great. Looking closly at her face, he could see that she was wearing light makeup, something she never did and she looked beautiful, though Archie would never admit it too her, she would just laugh at him, tell him that he was a dork and leave him heartbroken.

He should never have fallen in love with the girl he could never have. He should have stayed angry, left the group when he'd had the chance. Shouldn't he?

He shook his head deciding that it was now or never to tell her. Jay and the others weren't around to tease him and laugh. He made up his mind and stood up.

**all those days, chasing down a daydream. All those years, living in a blur. All that time, never even seeing things the way they were. Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly i know, if she's here, its chrystal clear, i'm where i'm meant to go**

he approached her slowly. She turned at the sound of his footsteps, giving him a radiant smile as greeting. He leant agaist the railing and stared at her, to captivated to speak, she looked at him too, making no attempt to break the moment with one of her usual insults or jokes. Soft music wafted out through the doors and a breif glance told Archie that a slow song was playing for the young couples attending the dance. Wordlessly, he took Atlanta's hand and led her to the middle of the balconly. He placed his hands on her waist and she smiled as she slid her arms around his neck.

**And at last i see the light and it's like the fog has lifted, and at last i see the light and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted.**

Atlanta lifted her head from where it rested on Archies shoulder. She gazed up at him and he smiled back. Still without words, they leaned in, lips meeting as the song finished.

**All at once, everything is different, now that i see you. **

**Now that i see you**

**was it cute? I thought it was corny but sweet. Tell me what you think. Reviews loved.**


End file.
